Obsession: ItaSasu
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: "Jika hubungan antar saudara lawan jenis saja sudah terlarang apalagi kita yang sesama jenis? Kau sungguh gila! Kau adalah pendosa, Nii-san."/"Keluarga Uchiha keluarga yang penuh dengan kutukan"/"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Berhentilah mengucapkan omong kosong! Aku adalah adikmu!"/"Jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu, maka orang lainpun tidak, Otouto."/ITASASU/INCEST/YAOI.


**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Obsession : ItaSasu Fanfiction**

**By : Nagisa Yuuki**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Lemon, Incest, Yaoi, dll.**

**Rate : M**

**Pair : Itachi U. - Sasuke U.**

**Genre : Tragedy - Family**

* * *

Sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Aku sudah jatuh hati pada sosok mungil itu. Wajahnya yang menggemaskan, bibirnya yang semerah darah, kulit mulus seputih salju, dan yang paling ku ingat saat tangan mungilnya menyentuh pipiku. Menularkan senyum manisnya serta menggetarkan sensasi aneh pada diriku.

Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri saat itu, bahwa aku akan menjaga dan melindunginya dengan seluruh napas yang kumiliki. Walau harus berkorban nyawa aku akan merelakannya demi dia. Adikku. Adik kandungku.

Sasuke Uchiha. Itulah nama yang diberikan oleh kedua orangtuaku padanya. Aku menyayanginya. Amat sangat menyayanginya. Senyuman itu seolah menyelamatkanku dari pedihnya kehidupan yang mulai berubah kejam akibat kerasnya dunia dijaman modern ini.

Hanya dengan mendekapnya, menciumnya, dan menghirup aroma manis dalam tubuhnya, seberat apapun jalan yang kulalui terasa ringan dalam waktu singkat. Dia adalah malaikatku. Tidak boleh ada yang menyentuhnya apalagi sampai menyakitinya.

Lambat laun sikap _over protective_-ku padanya semakin menjadi. Sasuke semakin tumbuh besar dan semakin manis. Saat itu usianya genap 6 tahun. Sifat periangnya menutupi sifat penyendiriku. Dia sangat manja sementara aku dewasa. Dia ceria dan aku pendiam. Kami sangat bertolak belakang karna itulah kami saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

"Nii-chan?" kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampakan bola mata hitam dengan sinar _innocent_ dari pancaran kelamnya.

Ooops.. Tanpa sadar aku melamun terlalu lama. Rutinitasku yang tidak pernah berubah adalah mengunjungi Sasuke diwaktu malam. Hanya sekedar ingin memandanginya dan memberinya kecupan kecil mengantar tidurnya menuju alam mimpi.

"Kenapa bangun?" tanyaku, Sasuke menggeliat didalam selimutnya dengan sesekali menguap.

Dia sangat menggemaskan!

Hampir saja aku menyerangnya saat ini juga. Tapi tindakan itu segera kuurungkan karna aku tidak mau mengganggu waktu tidurnya.

"Ku pikir siapa ternyata Nii-chan.." gumamannya terendam dalam rasa kantuk yang mendera kedua matanya. Kuusap kepalanya lembut. Tersenyum melihat sosoknya yang membuat hatiku selalu menghangat tiap kali memandangnya.

"Hn. Hanya Nii-chan. Tidurlah lagi.." ucapanku kali ini tak lagi terdengar karna Sasuke sudah terlelap. Wajah malaikatnya terlihat damai dan nyenyak. Aku memandanginya lagi. Terpekur sesaat. Seolah aku terhipnotis dalam deru napas teratur dalam tidurnya. Mendekatkan wajahku, hanya untuk meraup bibir delima mungil yang selalu membuatku candu.

Aku tidak mengerti. Sejak awal aku memang tak pernah mengerti. Perasaan aneh ini timbul dengan sendirinya. Aku ingin melindunginya selalu menjaganya dan tak dapat ku pungkiri juga aku tak rela jika ada orang lain yang merebutnya dariku.

Sasuke hanya milikku..

Tidak boleh ada yang merebut malaikatku. Siapapun itu.

Malam berikutnya selalu sama. Aku terus mengunjunginya seolah aku tak pernah bosan memandangi wajah polos itu ketika terlelap. Hingga dua tahunpun berlalu dengan cepat.

Usia Sasuke sudah menginjak 8 tahun. Dia bertambah tinggi, tapi anehnya manis wajahnya semakin bertambah. Senyumannya juga semakin memikat. Aku takkan pernah bosan mengamati perkembangan malaikat kecilku. Karena didalam dirinya tersimpan separuh jiwa dan napasku. Jika aku jauh darinya rasanya aku akan mati. Lalu perasaan aneh apakah yang kurasakan ini?

Sampai sekarang aku masih belum menemukan jawabannya.

"Euh.. Emm.." gerakan pelan itu membuatku tertawa. Sepertinya malam ini aku membangunkannya lagi.

Terlihat dibalik lensa mataku. Sasuke menggeliat tak nyaman. Leguhan pendeknya mengiringi onyx kembar yang tersembunyi mulai menatapku intens.

"Nii-chan?" matanya mengerjab polos. Membuka dan menutup bibirnya dengan gerakan imut.

"Hn. Ini Nii-chan," aku tersenyum, meskipun perhatianku hanya terpaku pada sepasang bibir yang saling membuka dengan sangat menggoda.

Aku sungguh tidak bisa menahannya lagi..

Kutahan kedua tangannya dimasing-masing sisi kepalanya. Aku melakukannya dengan sangat lembut, sehingga tidak membuat Sasuke kesakitan. Dia hanya mengerjab polos dengan mata yang masih sangat mengantuk.

"Sebelum tidur bisa berikan Nii-chan ciuman selamat malam?" pintaku, Sasuke mengangguk dengan sesekali menguap.

Kepalaku tertunduk dengan menghimpit tubuh mungil Sasuke dibawahku. Perlahan jarak yang membentang antara diriku dengan Sasuke mulai terkikis. Aku terhipnotis oleh pancaran polos itu dalam dunia fantasi anehku. Sampai sesuatu yang kenyal dan basah mulai menyentuh bibirku.

Rasanya sangat manis. Ciuman itu berubah menjadi sebuah kuluman. Ingin rasanya kujelajahi sumber kenikmatan ini sampai habis.

Ya tuhan.. Sungguh nikmat rasanya..

Tanpa sadar aku sudah mencium adikku sendiri seintim ini. Peganganku berubah menjadi remasan. Sementara ciuman itu terus berlanjut bahkan sampai Sasuke terlelap karna tak bisa menahan rasa kantuknya.

Dimalam yang sunyi ini. Hanya ada bunyi napasku yang memburu dan napas teratur dari Sasuke yang saling berpadu seirama. Disaat itulah aku baru menyadari, bahwa rasa cintaku terhadap adikku melebihi perasaan seorang kakak.

Aku berdosa. Terlebih dia adalah adikku, dan dia juga laki-laki.

Aku memang pendosa. Tapi obsesi kegilaanku sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

...

"Aku berkenalan dengan teman baru. Dia sangat cantik tapi berisik. Kemanapun aku pergi, dia selalu mengikutiku," celoteh dengan nada manja itu membuatku tersenyum.

"Oh ya? Lalu?"

"Dia memintaku untuk menjadi pacarnya,"

Aku tersentak. Menghentikan langkah hanya untuk menoleh kearahnya, "Dengar Sasuke.." tanganku menahan bahunya sedikit keras. Tak sadar tindakanku barusan membuatnya mengernyit bingung, "Kau tidak boleh berpacaran dengan siapapun."

"Kenapa?" Sasuke menelengkan kepalanya dengan raut imut, hampir saja aku menerkamnya didepan umum.

"Karna kamu masih sangat kecil,"

"Kalau sudah dewasa boleh?"

"Hn. Tapi ingat jangan lagi berdekatan dengan gadis itu,"

Dia mengangguk patuh, walau terlihat tidak mengerti dengan perkataanku. Yah, yang penting untuk saat ini aku berhasil menjauhkan Sasuke dari para penganggu.

"Anak pintar.." aku mengusap puncak kepalanya lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan dibibir mungilnya.

Mungkin mulai saat ini aku harus lebih mengawasinya.

...

Waktu selalu bergerak maju. Mengubah apapun yang berada didalam zona lintasannya. Kupikir aku akan memiliki Sasuke selamanya, namun ternyata aku salah. Semakin ia beranjak dan bertumbuh besar, dia mulai sulit dikendalikan. Seiring berjalannya waktu, Sasuke tumbuh menjadi remaja yang tampan.

Dia memiliki pergaulan yang luas. Tak jarang Sasuke membawa temannya untuk menginap dirumah. Dia juga selalu pulang telat karna banyaknya kegiatan. Ditambah lagi waktu kebersamaan kami sedikit merenggang.

Usianya sudah menginjak 14 tahun. Terkadang dia bercerita tentang teman wanitanya dengan wajah sumringah. Ku akui aku cemburu. Sampai sekarangpun aku tidak bisa menghilangkan obsesi kegilaanku pada Sasuke. Meski dikampus banyak yang mencoba menarik perhatianku, tapi bagiku gadis-gadis itu tetap tidak sebanding dengan malaikatku.

Aku memang sudah gila..

Gila karna adik kandungku sendiri.

Malam ini, aku memasuki kamarnya lagi seperti dulu. Memandanginya sejenak. Memperhatikan kebiasaan tidurnya. Dan tanpa sadar ketika mengingat renggangnya hubungan kami membuat hatiku sakit.

Aku ingin memilikinya seorang diri.

Sasuke tidak sadar kalau sekarang aku sedang menghimpit tubuhnya. Menundukan wajahku hanya untuk melihat ekspresi lucunya saat tidur. Dia mulai menggeliat tak nyaman, matanya perlahan membuka, dengan sigap aku menahan kedua tangannya dimasing-masing sisi kepalanya.

"Nii-san? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya serak. Wajah mengantuknya tetap sama seperti dulu, walau yang ini lebih terlihat menggiurkan.

"Memperhatikan adikku. Apakah tidurmu nyenyak?" masih dengan wajah tertunduk menatapnya dibawahku, aku menahan kedua tangannya yang hendak bergerak.

"Hn. Bisa tolong lepaskan tanganku? Kau membuatku takut,"

Ekspresiku mungkin sekarang terlihat datar. Tapi percayalah sesuatu didalam hatiku seperti merajam. Peganganku berubah menjadi remasan. Dia memang sudah berbeda. Tidak lagi menatapku dengan binar polos, sekarang dia mulai menatapku seolah aku adalah monster.

"Nii-san?" panggilnya lagi agak cemas, "Kau baik-baik saja? Aku merasa kau agak aneh."

Seringaiku terpahat, sisi iblis dalam diriku mulai berbisik menghasutku, "Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak, Sasuke.. Kaulah yang aneh. Apa kesibukanmu mulai membuatmu melupakanku?"

Dia mengernyit, menatapku dengan pandangan bingungnya yang menggemaskan lalu mendesah pelan, "Maafkan aku.."

"Tidak, tak perlu minta maaf." sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai menghilangkan jarak diantara kami. Kulihat Sasuke tampak gelisah, merasa ketakutan dengan sikap anehku. Berusaha untuk menggerakan kedua tangannya, tapi tak mampu. Tenagaku jauh lebih kuat.

"Nii-san, apa yang mau kau lakukan?" kepalanya bergerak kekanan dan kekiri, terlihat gelisah dan bisa kurasakan debaran jantungnya saat ini, "Nii-mph!" bibirnya kubungkam paksa dengan ciuman. Sempat kulihat matanya melebar terkejut, dan berusaha menggerakan kepalanya lagi untuk menolak.

Sayangnya gerakan penolakan itu malah membuatku menemukan posisi yang pas untuk menciumnya. Lumatan lembut kumulai dengan sebuah erangan yang keluar dari mulutku. Manisnya bibir adikku memang selalu membuatku candu.

Sasuke menendang kakinya yang bebas dengan gerakan sia-sia. Karena memang tidak ada apa-apa disana, sementara tangannya yang bergetar masih kutahan dengan kuat sampai terlihat memerah akibat pemberontakan yang dilakukannya.

Masih melumat bibirnya dengan gerakan lembut. Lama-lama hasratku ingin lebih. Pagutan agresif penuh napsu mulai menjamah bibir Sasuke yang masih dirapatkan. Dia mengguman dengan suaranya yang bergetar tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya.

Rasa manis bibirnya membuatku lupa. Aku menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mendapatkan akses lebih, walau harus sedikit kasar dan memaksa akhirnya mulutnya terbuka. Inilah kesempatanku untuk menjelajahi rongga mulutnya, menelusupkan lidahku untuk menyapu seluruh permukaan dan mengecap rasa manis yang melebihi madu.

Samar-samar aku mendengar isakan lirih disertai sesuatu yang terasa hangat diwajahku. Cairan asin yang sempat ku kecap saat menciumnya. Dan itu adalah airmatanya. Apa perbuatanku menyakitinya?

Ciuman itu berakhir, pasokan oksigenku mulai menipis dan rasanya aku menginginkannya lagi. Tapi saat melihatnya yang menangis, niat itu urung kulakukan.

"Nii..san..ja..hat!" satu kalimat itu membuatku membeku, "Lepas..lepaskan..aku.." tarikan napasnya masih belum stabil. Tersenggal karna ciuman panasku.

Aku melirik lelehan saliva dari sudut bibirnya. Lidahku menjilatnya sampai habis, "Maafkan aku.. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku mencintaimu, bukan cinta antara saudara seperti yang kau pikir, melainkan cinta yang lain."

Sasuke menggeleng, raut wajahnya terlihat pucat, "Aku tidak mengerti. Tolong pergilah.. Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Sedikit kecewa, akhirnya aku menurutinya. Melepaskan cengkeramanku dan melihat tanda kemerahan disekitar pergelangan tangannya. Oh.. Aku sungguh menyesal. Menuruni ranjang Sasuke dengan perasaan aneh yang berkecamuk. Kulihat dia menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi kepala. Dia menangis, dan itu karena ulahku.

Sejak saat itu Sasuke selalu menghindariku. Tiap malam aku tidak bisa mengunjunginya lagi karna pintu kamarnya selalu terkunci. Hubungan kami semakin merenggang. Bahkan saat Ibu dan Ayah bertanya, dia berbohong dengan mengatakan dia hanya sedang sibuk karna banyaknya kegiatan. Akupun sebenarnya sama. Diam-diam aku selalu mengikuti dan memperhatikannya. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan saat ini.

Sasuke malaikatku. Milikku. Tidak boleh ada yang memilikinya selain aku. Uchiha Itachi. Kakaknya.

Miris..

Kenapa perasaan terlarang ini harus hadir dihatiku? Silsilah keluargaku memang dipenuhi kutukan. Ayah dan Ibuku saja ternyata saudara sepupu yang terjebak cinta terlarang dan akhirnya menikah. Sejak dulu Uchiha memang klan yang terkutuk. Ironisnya.. Aku harus mengalami kutukan ini dengan mencintai adik kandungku sendiri dan dia adalah laki-laki.

...

Tiga tahun setelah kejadian hari itu. Takdir mempertemukan kami lagi dalam satu ruangan.

Saat itu hujan deras. Ibu dan Ayah sedang tidak berada dirumah. Mereka akan pulang telat karna mengurus perusahaan baru yang sedang dikembangkan. Sasuke pulang dengan tubuh basah dan menggigil kedinginan. Dia kehujanan. Tapi ekspresi wajahnya menyiratkan kebahagiaan.

Dia membuka sepatunya dengan gerakan terburu-buru dengan senyum yang masih tersungging. Ketika berbalik, senyumnya musnah saat melihatku berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Nii-nii-san.." dia berkata dengan terbata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke? Hujan-hujanan seperti itu nanti kau bisa sakit," aku mencemaskannya, tapi dia tidak menperdulikannya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" ketusnya. Berlalu disampingku dengan sikap sinisnya.

Buru-buru kutahan pergelangan tangannya, "Kau terlihat bahagia. Jangan bilang gadis pink itu yang membuatmu demikian," tersirat kecemburuan dari nada ucapanku.

"Apa urusanmu? Dan darimana kau tahu tentang Sakura?"

Senyuman sinisku terpampang dalam lensa matanya, "Tidak ada yang tidak kuketahui mengenai dirimu,"

Sudah cukup lama aku memata-matainya, bahkan aku mengusir semua gadis yang mencoba mendekatinya dari jarak jauh. Tak kusangka gadis yang bernama Sakura lumayan tangguh dan pantang menyerah.

"Kau mengerikan.." Sasuke terlihat takut lalu mundur beberapa langkah saat aku mendekat.

Takkan kubiarkan siapapun mendekatimu terkecuali aku!

"Jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi!" teriaknya dengan wajah ketakutan. Dia berlari kearah kamarnya dan mulai menguncinya dari dalam.

...

Tidak boleh ada yang menyentuhmu selain aku. Tidak boleh ada yang membuatmu tersenyum selain aku. Dan tidak boleh ada yang memilikimu karna akulah pemilikmu.

Aku memaki dalam hati saat kamera milikku menangkap suatu objek yang membuat hatiku panas. Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaanku menguntit kemanapun Sasuke pergi. Memotretnya dalam segala kegiatan dan ekspresi. Tapi kali ini aku melakukan kesalahan. Tanda sadar aku memotret romansa manis antara Sasuke dengan gadis pink itu. Saling bergandengan tangan dan tersenyum bersama.

Kuhancurkan kamera itu tanpa sisa. Sudah kukatakan, Sasuke itu milikku. Hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhnya dan menikmati senyuman manisnya. Haruskah kuhancurkan wajah tampan adikku agar tidak ada lagi yang mengincarnya?

Ah, tidak! Aku menyukai ketampanan wajahnya. Malaikat kecilku tumbuh menjadi seorang pangeran yang sangat manis dan tampan.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Pandanganku mengedar kesekeliling ruangan. Dimana ratusan foto Sasuke terpajang didinding kamarku. Jika ada yang bilang aku gila, ya.. Aku memang gila. Aku sudah terobsesi pada adik kandungku sendiri sampai separah ini.

_Damn!_

Kenapa hanya aku yang dikaruniai kutukan ini? Mengapa Sasuke tidak diberikan kutukan yang sama agar kami bisa terus bersama.

Banyaknya pemikiran ini membuatku gila!

Aku harus memilikinya!

"Nii-mph!" Sasuke membulatkan mata ketika baru membuka matanya yang terpejam. Dia tertidur sangat pulas sampai tidak menyadari kehadiranku sejak tadi.

Kuberikan isyarat padanya untuk diam, karna aku tidak ingin Ayah dan Ibu memergoki tindakan gilaku malam ini.

"Apa yang-" Sasuke memperhatikan tangannya yang kuborgol pada besi diatas kepalanya. Kakinya yang sudah kuborgol juga mencoba untuk memberontak, "Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"

"Aku mencintaimu," hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan. Dia terlihat terkejut lalu syok. Rahangnya mengeras dengan kepalan tangannya yang terlihat padat diatas kepalanya.

"Kau kakakku!" desisnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, tersirat kekecewaan dalam nada suaranya.

"Aku tahu. Karena itulah aku mengatakannya,"

"Apa maksudmu? Kita ini saudara dan gender kitapun sama-"

"Itu tidak membuatku berhenti untuk mencintaimu. Kau milikku Sasuke, tidak boleh ada yang merebutmu dariku,"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Berhentilah mengucapkan omong kosong! Aku adalah adikmu!" Sasuke terlihat frustasi, disudut matanya sudah tergenang airmata yang siap tumpah kapanpun.

"Bukan mauku untuk menjadi seperti ini!" bentakan kerasku membuat Sasuke tersentak. Aku mencengkeram rahangnya dengan tangan yang gemetar, "Keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga yang penuh dengan kutukan."

Kepalaku tertunduk dihadapannya, meremas seprai dengan segala tekanan dari obsesi yang membuatku gila, "Sialnya, aku harus menerima kutukan ini sendirian. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya Sasuke? Aku tersiksa! Tersiksa selama bertahun-tahun karena memendam perasaan cintaku pada adik kandungku sendiri. Aku tidak perduli lagi. Aku akan menjadikanmu milikku suka ataupun tidak!" kepalan tanganku menghantam kasur disisi kepalanya hingga membuatnya berjengit. Posisiku yang duduk diatasnya membuat dia risih dan tidak nyaman, apalagi dengan keadaan terborgol tak berdaya.

"Jika hubungan antar saudara lawan jenis saja sudah terlarang apalagi kita yang sesama jenis? Kau sungguh gila, Kau adalah pendosa, Nii-san." dia semakin kecewa. Sekali lagi aku tidak perduli. Ucapannya yang menyakiti perasaanku berhasil membuatku gelap mata.

"Kalau begitu aku hanya perlu memaksamu," raut tanpa ekspresi dari wajahku membuat Sasuke semakin keras meronta.

"Kau menakutiku. Eergh.. Lepaskan aku! Sadarlah.. Aku adikmu.." ia berkata dengan wajah memelas. Karena terlalu fokus pada obsesiku, aku sampai tidak sadar kalau Sasuke sudah menangis sejak tadi.

"Sasuke?" seseorang memanggil dari luar kamar. Mengetuk pintu dengan perasaan cemas. Suara itu.. Suara Ibu.

Sasuke hendak berteriak, tapi aku segera membungkamnya dengan bibirku. Rontaannya tidak akan berarti karna aku sudah mengunci pergerakannya dengan borgol sejak tadi. Pintu kamar itu juga sudah kukunci dari dalam.

Diluar Ibu terlibat percakapan singkat dengan Ayah, dan mereka masih berdiri didepan pintu kamar Sasuke. Sial! Kenapa mereka tidak cepat pergi dari sana.

"Mmph.. Mmphh.." Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terus bersuara. Tangannya bergerak-gerak hanya untuk menciptakan suara.

Tanganku menelusup kedalam piyamanya. Menjamah tubuh bagian dalamnya yang kutahu masih sangat sensitif. Hanya sekali sentuhan diperut, jeritannya melemah. Sejak kecil Sasuke paling anti jika disentuh dibagian pinggang atau perut yang menurutnya geli.

Matanya terpejam menahan rasa geli ditubuhnya, tangannya bahkan gemetar, dalam sekejab aku berhasil membuatnya melemah. Tekanan telapak tanganku pada perutnya membuat suaranya menghilang. Ditambah aku semakin memperdalam ciuman kami hingga napasnya terasa sesak.

Tak lama Ayah dan Ibu pergi setelah memastikan Sasuke sudah tidur karna tidak kunjung membuka pintu. Ditengah ciuman panas itu aku sempat menyeringai.

Sasuke terlihat kewalahan dengan permainan lidahku, dan napasnya terengah luar biasa. Ciuman itu sudah terlepas, dan dengan cekatan aku membuka kancing piyama miliknya lalu melepaskan celananya dengan paksa. Tak perduli aku merusak bahkan merobeknya.

"Ibu.. Tolong-" kututup mulutnya dengan tanganku. Berbahaya sekali jika sampai Sasuke berteriak.

"Mmph.. Mmphh.."

Aku memasukan potongan kain dari sobekan piyama miliknya kedalam mulutnya, dia terlihat kesulitan untuk mengeluarkannya karna aku sudah menahannya dengan cara mengikat mulutnya dengan potongan piyama lain. Mulutnya sampai penuh hingga suaranya tak mampu keluar.

"Jangan membuat dosa kita terlihat orang lain Sasuke," seringaiku menakutinya. Dia bergerak semakin panik saat tubuhnya berhasil kutelanjangi. Wajahnya menyiratkan sebuah permohonan dengan gelengan kepala yang sangat kuat.

Sekali lagi kutegaskan aku tidaklah perduli!

Jika cara halus tidak membuatnya menerimaku, maka terpaksa aku memakai cara kasar yang sedikit kejam.

Aku menyentuh pergelangan tangannya yang terborgol, mengusapnya pelan sentuhanku perlahan turun ketubuhnya, membuat ia merinding dan melemah karna sentuhanku menjamah daerah sensitifnya. Beberapa kecupanku mendarat ditubuhnya yang tampak menggiurkan. Terutama lehernya.

Aku membenamkan wajahku disana. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma manis yang kusukai. Aroma yang membuatku gila dan candu. Menyesapnya dengan bibirku, menjilat lalu terakhir menghisapnya, sedikit menggigit karna gemas. Meninggalkan bekas kepemilikan dibeberapa perpotongan leher serta tubuhnya.

Lidahku menjilati airmata yang menetes deras dari sudut matanya, dan beralih pada lengannya yang gemetar untuk meninggalkan bekas kepemilikan juga disana.

Tibalah sampai dibagian bawah. Aku menyeringai melihat 'miliknya' yang sudah menegang dengan beberapa tetes precum.

"Kau menyukai sentuhanku, Otouto?" bisikku tepat didepan wajahnya. Dia menggeleng dengan bahu yang bergetar. Memulai tangisnya lagi agar aku menghentikan permainan ini.

_Hell no!_

Aku baru memulainya. Dan tidak perduli ia akan menyukainya atau tidak. Katakan aku kejam karna memaksakan kehendak kejiku pada Sasuke. Salahkan tuhan yang memberikan perasaan tak lazim ini padaku.

Borgol dikakinya kulepas. Kakinya mulai menendang-nendang tak tentu arah. Tanganku menahannya lalu menariknya kesisi ranjang untuk memborgolnya terpisah agar kakinya terbuka lebar.

"Mmph.. Mmphh.." lagi-lagi gumaman tak jelas itu, walau samar aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

Sasuke menutup matanya dengan sorot ngeri, saat melihatku membuka seluruh pakaianku dihadapannya. Tangannya yang terborgol diatas kepala mulai bergerak lagi, menimbulkan suara berisik dari gesekan rantai dan juga besi.

"Ssstt.." aku menyentuh kedua pinggangnya dengan sedikit meremas. Membuatnya mengejang dengan leguhan pelan seperti berbisik, "Kalau Ibu dan Ayah tak ada, aku pasti membiarkanmu berteriak sepuasnya dan aku juga ingin mendengarmu mendesah dibawah tubuku, adikku sayang.." godaku sambil menggigit daun telinganya.

Jariku mengusap-usap daerah terbawahnya dengan gerakan gesit, terkadang lembut, menciptakan sensasi geli pada Sasuke yang terus meronta dan menggeleng semakin kuat. Setelah kurasa bagian itu cukup basah, jariku menerobos masuk kedalam. Awalnya satu jari, dua jari, lalu terakhir tiga jari.

Sasuke mulai mengelinjang. Entah apa yang dirasakannya, andai mulutnya tidak kusumpal pasti aku sudah mengetahuinya. Tapi hal itu sangatlah berbahaya karna kedua orangtua kami sedang berada dirumah.

"Sakit kah?" tanyaku, dia mengangguk, "Mau kuteruskan?" kali ini dia menggeleng, gelengan penolakan yang sangat kuat.

Seringaiku terpahat, "Sayangnya aku tidak ingin mendapat penolakan apapun malam ini," dan ucapanku itu membuat tangisnya semakin deras. Aku tahu dia tersiksa karna itulah aku berhenti main-main dan segera mendorong 'milikku' kedalam lubangnya.

Geraman Sasuke mulai terdengar, aku tahu menyakitkan karna itu aku memperlambat gerakanku. Lubangnya juga masih terasa sempit jadi aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut. Tanganku mengusap paha mulusnya dengan gerakan erotis, merangsang dirinya agar terhanyut dalam sentuhan dan mengalihkan rasa sakitnya sesaat.

Sentuhanku terus menggerayangi bagian tubuhnya, khususnya perut, dada, dan juga pinggang. Dia sungguh adik yang manis. Lidahku menjilati bibirku sendiri merasa terangsang dengan ekspresi wajahnya.

Getaran ditubuhnya berhenti, Sasuke terkulai lemas karna sentuhanku dibeberapa titik terlemah pada bagian tubuhnya, "Kau benar-benar membuatku gila adikku," aku mendesah dengan suara tertahan dalam bekapan tanganku, mencegah orang luar mendengarnya. Milikku sudah berada didalam lubangnya yang terus berkedut-kedut dan terasa sempit. Tak lama aku mencabutnya setelah cairan cintaku mengalir didalam lubang Sasuke.

"Kau sangat luar biasa.. Aku belum puas jika hanya melakukannya sekali. Maafkan aku.." bisikku. Tanganku menarik kain yang menyumbat mulutnya pelan-pelan. Dia terengah dengan suara seraknya.

"Sakit.. Henti..kan.. Lepaskan aku.. Nii-san.." suaranya bergetar dan terbata.

Aku menangkup wajahnya lalu menghisap bibir delima yang memabukan itu dengan agresif. Terus mengulumnya seperti orang yang kesetanan. Melumatnya sampai habis, lidahku mendobrak lalu mengeksplorasi rongga mulut manis itu sampai kesudut terperinci. Membuat bibir delima itu bengkak dan semakin memerah padam.

"Kau semakin membuatku gila. _Damn_!" aku merutuk kesal. Bisa-bisa aku memperkosanya sampai pagi.

"Hiks.. Jangan lagi.. Hiks.. Sudah Nii-san.. Henti- Ngghh!" dia mendesah saat lehernya kuhisap dengan gigitan kecil, "Henti..kan.. Sakit.. Eughh.. Sa-sakit.. Ku..mohon.." matanya terpejam, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai berdarah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan baka!" aku mencengkeram kedua pipinya, memaksa mulut itu terbuka, "Jangan melukai dirimu sendiri. Gigit tanganku," lenganku berada diantara giginya. Sasuke menggigitnya saat lagi-lagi aku menjamah daerah sensitifnya kali ini dengan lidahku, dan aku juga meninggalkan bekas kepemilikanku disana.

Hanya dengan melakukan permainan kecil, gairahku semakin memuncak, "Maafkan aku.. Aku sungguh tidak bisa menahan keinginanku untuk tidak menjamahmu lebih dari ini,"

Aku melepaskan ikatan borgol pada kedua kakinya lalu membalikan tubuh Sasuke yang sudah lemah.

"Jangan.. Hentikan.. Apa yang akan Nii-san lakukan lagi padaku?" Sasuke mencengkeram besi pada sandaran ranjangnya sekuat mungkin saat aku menduduki tubuh bagian belakangnya, "Ibu.. Ayah.. Hiks.." suaranya terlalu serak untuk dipakai berteriak, "Tolong jangan.." dia menggeleng lagi. Cih! Percuma saja.

"Diamlah jika kau ingin ini cepat selesai," kakinya kulebarkan lagi dengan posisi tengkurap. Sasuke berusaha untuk berbicara dengan rengekan memohonnya yang kuacuhkan. Tangan kiriku membekap mulutnya, "Ini akan sedikit Sakit. Jika tidak kuat, gigit telapak tanganku," dia memberontak saat mendengar perkataanku yang menakutkan baginya, "Aku mulai."

Dengan sekali hentakan aku memasukan milikku kedalam lubang Sasuke tanpa persiapan. Membuatnya menjerit dan menggigit kuat-kuat telapak tanganku yang membekap mulutnya. Tangan kananku mencoba meremas bongkahan kenyal yang mengeras saat ia menahan rasa sakit. Sementara mulutku tak henti-hentinya menjilati rasa manis yang ada dipunggungnya.

Adikku sungguh luar biasa!

Tak hanya wajahnya yang manis tapi seluruh tubuhnya juga.

Sepanjang malam aku malah menyiksanya dengan napsu bejatku. Aku sudah memperkosa adik laki-lakiku yang sangat kucintai. Aku memang seorang pendosa. Seperti yang Sasuke katakan sebelumnya kepadaku.

Jika Sasuke adalah malaikat, maka akulah iblisnya.

...

"Nii-san jahat.. Aku membencimu!" Sasuke meremas selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya sangat erat. Disekujur tubuhnya penuh tanda kemerahan yang kubuat. Kalau mengingat itu ingin rasanya aku menyeringai saat ini juga.

"Salahmu membuatku sampai tergila-gila sedemikian parahnya pada dirimu,"

"Apa salahku? Kau kakakku tapi kenapa kau merusakku?" raungnya frustasi. Wajahnya basah akan airmata yang terus menetes tanpa henti sejak semalam. Menyebabkan matanya membengkak dengan wajah memerah. Jangan lupakan bibirnya yang juga memerah bengkak akibat perbuatanku.

Kubalikan tubuhnya sehingga terlentang diatas kasurnya. Aku menindihnya lagi dengan mencengkeram kuat kedua lengannya yang nyaris memberontak.

"Kau mau apa lagi? Berhenti menyentuhku!" teriakannya sangat parau tidak semerdu terakhir kali kuingat.

"Berhentilah menangis.." lidahku menjilat kedua pipinya yang basah akan airmata, bahkan kedua kelopak matanya kusapu sampai bersih.

"Lepaskan.. Kau menjijikan!" tolaknya, ia tidak terima aku melakukan hal ini padanya. Jelas-jelas aku menyukainya.

"Diam!" aku membentak, menyebabkan Sasuke menahan tangisnya mati-matian karna takut, "Tidak akan ada yang menolongmu kalau kau berteriak. Itu hal yang sia-sia. Ayah dan Ibu sudah pergi sejak jam tiga dini hari. Lalu siapa lagi yang berada dirumah ini selain kita?" seringaiku kembali terkembang.

"Kau jahat! Lepaskan aku! Kau bukan kakakku lagi!"

"Baguslah.. Kalau begitu sekarang kau adalah kekasihku,"

"Omong kosong! Berhentilah berbicara yang memuakkan! Aku tidak sudi dimiliki oleh seorang pendosa sepertimu! Enyahlah dari hidupku! Berhenti menyentuhku brengsek!" rontaannya kian menjadi. Walau aku tetaplah yang paling kuat disini. Mana mungkin kubiarkan dia lepas dariku, terlebih menerima perkataannya yang menyakitkan hati.

Bibirku meraup delima manis itu lagi, tapi kali ini dengan gerakan kasar penuh napsu. Mengobrak-abrik isinya dengan pagutan yang menyakitkan. Bahkan berulang kali aku menggigit bibir itu sampai berdarah dan tercampur manisnya rongga mulut Sasuke dengan rasa asin darah.

"Mmmpphh! Mmmpphh!" erangannya disertai tangis yang sesegukan. Malaikat sepertimu terkadang harus diberitahu betapa kejamnya seorang iblis jika sedang marah.

...

Dosaku memang sudah tidak terampuni lagi. Kekejianku pada Sasuke, malah semakin menjauhkanku dengannya. Sasuke pindah ke Suna seminggu setelah pelecehan memalukan itu terjadi. Entah bagaimana caranya dia meyakinkan Ayah dan Ibu sehingga mendapatkan izin dari keduanya. Setahuku, Sasuke menerima beasiswa dan menjalani program ekselerasi yang ditawarkan sekolah ternama di Suna.

Walaupun kesal tapi aku sangat bangga. Lihatlah malaikatku mulai mengembangkan sayap putihnya. Sejauh apapun kau pergi, kakak akan menemukanmu adikku.

Sasuke memang tidak pernah menceritakan perihal sikap kejiku yang telah memperkosanya malam itu. Dia terlalu menjaga perasaan Ayah dan Ibu. Atau dia malu karna membeberkan aibnya yang telah dinodai oleh kakaknya sendiri. Entahlah.. Aku tidak perduli.

Tiga tahun lamanya, aku tidak mendapatkan kabar darinya. Walau aku sempat menyuruh orang-orang yang kubayar untuk memata-matainya, tapi itu tidaklah cukup jika tidak mendengar suaranya secara langsung.

Ibu memberitahuku kalau Sasuke akan melangsungkan pernikahannya dengan Sakura minggu depan. Gadis pink itu? Merebut malaikatku? Sampai matipun aku tidak akan rela!

Mereka sibuk mempersiapkan segala keperluan dengan wajah bahagia. Sementara aku, terpuruk dengan hati yang hancur. Malaikat yang kulindungi sejak kecil akan terbang menjauh, meninggalkanku dalam kesepian dan perasaan yang hancur tanpa sisa.

Semua memori ketika kami kecil terus berputar. Tertawa dan bercanda bersama. Sifat manja Sasuke yang selalu membuatku gemas, lalu wajah takutnya yang lari kekamarku saat mendengar suara petir ketika malam hari. Rengekan lucunya yang selalu memintaku untuk menemaninya bermain. Pelukan kecilnya yang hangat saat tengah merajuk. Kenapa ketika beranjak dewasa hubungan kami menjadi renggang? Seharusnya Sasuke memilihku, karna akulah yang selalu ada untuknya. Bukan gadis berambut aneh yang baru dikenalnya saat remaja.

Sesuai ucapanku. Tidak boleh ada yang memilikinya selain diriku.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Sasuke sinis ketika aku memasuki ruangannya sebelum ikrar janji suci itu dimulai. Dia terlihat mengagumkan dengan setelah tuxedo berwarna putih, dan garis wajahnya terlihat semakin dewasa dan tampan.

"Mengucapkan selamat pada adikku," mengedikan bahu acuh seraya mendekat.

"Jangan macam-macam atau aku akan berteriak," ancamnya, jujur saja aku tidak perduli.

"Silahkan.. Kalau begitu akan kubeberkan tentang dosa terindah kita pada malam itu,"

Dia terlihat menggeram dengan rahang yang mengeras. Ancamanku sepertinya tepat, tapi dia terlihat santai sambil bersedekap dada. Berdiri sedekat ini dengan Sasuke membuat perasaan sakitku berangsur membaik. Hatiku menghangat hanya dengan melihat wajahnya.

"Jadi.. Kau mau apa?" ulangnya, terlihat tak sabaran. Matanya memancarkan kebencian saat menatapku.

"Meminta sesuatu sebelum melepasmu," kusentuh wajahnya dengan belaian lembut dipipi. Dia menepisnya.

"Aku tidak memiliki urusan denganmu. Jangan paksa aku untuk durhaka pada kakakku,"

Menghela napas pelan, aku nyaris tertawa, "Kau adik yang manis. Tak masalah kau durhaka padaku. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu,"

"Hentikan omong kosong itu! Persepsi kata cintamu berbeda denganku. Cintaku hanya sebatas perasaan saudara, sementara kau tidak!"

"Cium aku.." pintaku tanpa basa-basi. Onyx milikku memaku onyx milik Sasuke. Dia sangat terkejut dan terlihat akan menghujatku, "_One kiss cover. Just one kiss. Last kiss._"

"Kau.." dia kehabisan kata-katanya, "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada dipikiranmu Nii-san.." ujarnya sedih.

"Ayolah.. Ini hari bahagiamu kan? Sudah kukatakan aku akan melepasmu adikku,"

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayai kata-katamu,"

"Kalau begitu buktikan," tantangku. Tanganku menahan bahunya yang naik turun dengan penuh emosi, "_Relax_.." bisikku. Kusentuh wajahnya dan menangkis tangannya yang hendak menolak sentuhanku, "Kau masih menganggapku kakakmu kan? Kalau begitu cium aku seperti kau tengah menciumku saat kecil,"

Sasuke merapatkan bibirnya sampai terlihat hanya sebatas garis tipis, matanya terpejam berusaha berpikir, bahunya menegang. Senyumku mengiringi sentuhan kami yang terakhir. Dia bahkan terkejut saat aku menciumnya tanpa permisi. Aku tidak membutuhkan persetujuan darinya.

Hanya akulah yang aktif pada ciuman terakhir ini. Lenganku mendekap tubuhnya agar merapat padaku. Sedikit menyentuh pinggangnya yang sensitif lalu suara erangannya terdengar. Sasuke bermaksud menjauhkan tanganku dari tubuhnya, namun aku sudah menahannya dan meletakkannya dibelakang punggung. Menggenggamnya dengan kuat sambil mengeratkan pelukanku.

Lumatanku semakin gencar, sampai Sasuke nyaris kehabisan pasokan oksigen. Dia berniat menjauhkan wajahnya tapi jarak tubuh kami yang saling bersentuhan tidak memungkinkan Sasuke untuk menghindar. Pelan-pelan dia meraup bibirku berusaha mendapatkan oksigen didalam sini. Dalam hati aku menyeringai. Sasuke secara tak langsung membalas ciumanku walau tindakannya itu hanya untuk mencari sedikit oksigen untuk paru-parunya yang mulai sesak.

"Haah.. Stop-mmph.. Stop!" dia mendorongku setelah berhasil membebaskan tangannya dari sergapanku, "Kau sudah mendapatkannya, sekarang pergilah.." usirnya, namun aku tetap bergeming. Menjilat tetesan saliva yang mengalir disudut bibirku dengan seringai penuh kemenangan.

Dia mulai memegangi kepalanya, lalu tak lama Sasuke terbatuk sampai mengeluarkan darah. Cairan merah kental itu mengotori pakaiannya yang berwarna putih. Sasuke terus terbatuk dengan kedua tangan yang memegangi leher kemudian dia mendelik kearahku yang tengah menyeringai.

"Nii-san, uhuk.. apa yang ka-uhuk.. kau lakukan.. padaku?" dia terlihat amat tersiksa. Tubuhnya oleng dan mulai jatuh. Dengan sigap aku menangkapnya.

Tak lama akupun juga merasakan hal yang sama. Aku juga terbatuk dan mengeluarkan banyak darah dari mulutku. Kulihat Sasuke masih mempertahankan kesadarannya. Aku memberikan senyumanku padanya untuk mengiringi tidurnya seperti dulu kemudian diakhiri dengan kecupan singkat dibibir delimanya yang tampak membiru.

"Jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu, maka orang lainpun tidak, Otouto."

Setelah itu aku ambruk sambil mendekapnya yang telah terbujur kaku didalam pelukanku. Memandangi serta membelai wajahnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Sebelum memasuki ruangan ini, aku sudah mengolesi bibirku sendiri dengan racun. Itu adalah tindakan gila ternekat yang pernah kulakukan seumur hidup.

Ditengah kesadaranku yang mulai menipis, aku berdoa. Semoga kami bisa terlahir kembali dalam keluarga yang berbeda, tentunya dengan gender yang berbeda pula. Agar kutukan ini tidak lagi terulang. Dan dikehidupan mendatang aku bisa menjadikan Sasuke sebagai milikku. Hanya milikku seorang.

_'Oyasumi Otouto.'_

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

Nistaaaaaaaaaa...! Ampuni saya Gyaaaaaaaaa...! Ceritanya ga jelas ya? Emang! Saya cuma mencoba tantangan (Req sebenernya tapi karna ini diluar spesialisasi Nagi, makanya Nagi anggep tantangan) yang kamu berikan pada saya **Ming Cantik**. Apakah fic Nagi mengecewakan kamu? Gomen nasai. Kalau ada yang kurang jelas apalagi dibagian iya-iya nya, itu sengaja karna Nagi ga ahli bikin incest apalagi yang rate M.

Saya punya kakak cowok loh, dan sukses bergidik saat menulis fic ini. Takut dia baca. Amit-amit kaya ItaSasu. Dosa! Dosa! (Tau dosa malah ditulis pea!) hahaha...

Ini fic Yaoi _plus_ Incest pertama Nagi. Buat seru2an aja ya jangan dianggep serius. Ga ada maksud menistakan chara favorit Nagi #Itasasu m_._m

Nagisa Yuuki , sign out!


End file.
